The present invention relates to cleaning tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to cleaning tools intended for cleaning trailer hitch receivers.
Trucks, vans, cars, and other vehicles often have a trailer hitch assembly that it utilized to removably attach a trailer to the vehicle for hauling boats or trailers. The interior of a trailer hitch receiver has a tendency to accumulate dirt, debris, and rust throughout normal operation. It is undesirable for dirt, debris, and rust to occupy the trailer hitch receiver because they make it difficult to remove trailer hitches engaged with the receiver. Struggling to disengage a trailer hitch from a receiver encrusted in debris or rust can be frustrating and occasionally even dangerous. On some occasions, individuals are forced to resort to forcibly striking the receiver in order to disengage it from a trailer hitch, which can result in damage to both the trailer hitch and the receiver. Therefore, there exists a need for a tool adapted for cleaning trailer hitch receivers so that accumulated dirt, debris, and rust can be removed before they cause difficulty.